The Consequences
by Initializing
Summary: Trou•ble•mak•er — n; "a person who habitually causes diffculty or problems." Con•se•quence — n; "a result or effect of an action or condition." Fate — v; "be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way." Its odd how things work out for people. Troublemakers deal with the consequences and, supposedly, meet their fate. (AU, OOC, NanoFate. Definitions from Google.)


**AN: **Well, this is kind of weird. I mean, it has been quite some time since I posted on this site. So, I've deleted my stories and have started rewritting one of them. _Love Arrest_ is now renamed and rewritten as **The Consequences.** This rewritten version is quite different _Love Arrest_ but it does have the same concept; sort of. There are major differences between then and now so I have to warn you that my writing may seem like its a totally different person but I assure you that I am the person who was previously known as "Hidden Stars In The Darkness." A mouthful, I know, that's one of the reasons why I changed the pen name. Check me profile every once in a while for updates and, now, enough with my rambling. On with the story!

**Rating: **T for language and other actions.

**Summery: **"You're a troublemaker," they said. "Stop acting like you can talk your way out of everything." Blah. Blah. Blah. Okay, first things first. I am a troublemaker, cause I just am. Two, I can talk my way out of everything. Well, almost anything. Apparently, the people at TSAB Academy for "Troubled" Children find it cute when I do that. Seriously, can I just... leave this place?

**Warnings:** Extremely out of character.

"_Text" = Thoughts. _"Text" = Speech. _Text = Internal rambling and what not. _Text = Narration. ~*^*~ = Break.

* * *

**The Consequences: Preface**

"_This is stupid..."_ Are your only thoughts as you look out the (slightly) tinted windows of the car you're currently sitting in. The side of your face rests lazily against your palm as you look at the massive fortress that is before your eyes. Again and again, the same thought enters your mind. You can't help it. You seriously think that this idea of attending an academy for "troubled" children will not help you and your "problems" at all. Its not like you meant to blow up the science class at that one school... _or was it the other school? _You scowl at the that. Okay, maybe you do have some issues... a lot of issues but its not like a little bit of counceling would get you out of that child play.

"_Who the hell do you think you're convincing? Counceling... yeah, right." _You can't help the snicker that escapes past your lips (which, by the way, are a bit chapped) as those thoughts cross your mind. There's a soft cough coming from the driver seat that is meant to catch your attention. You roll your eyes at the actions and your gaze flickers to the rear veiw mirror, meeting a pair of blue eyes that glare a silent warning a you. You roll your eyes again, knowing that look all too well, and look back out the window. The way to the entrance is way too long, you note as you see the amount of fencing that you pass by within the couple of seconds your gaze returns to the window.

You can see some students beyond the fencing, the red plaid skirts and pants catching your attention first, and frown. The car finally, **finally**, comes to a stop in front of the entrance; the gates. You sigh, shifting in your seat so that your now facing forward. As the gate opens, you look at the other occupants of the car. Your siblings are here, with you, and occasionally look at you with reassuring half-smiles and thumbs up. Each time one of them does this, you repress the urge to roll your eyes. You don't need their support, you've done this a billion times... okay, maybe not a **billion** but it definitely feels like it. Anyways, on to the other occupants.

The driver is not your father, no matter how many times you wish it was. No, its this guy your mother has been dating. Every since your father di... No, you can't think of that now. It'll force you to reveal your vulnerable side and God knows that that is the last thing you want to show in front of people that you don't know. Your getting off track again, you tell yourself as you get back to your surroundings. So this guy is roughly five foot, ten inches. He easily towers over you and you hate it, you **hate** it and you've never hated anything (or anyone) in your life so much before. You hate his guts because you know that the only reason why your mother is with him is because he's using his knowledge of your father against her and the family.

Speaking of your mother, your gaze shifts to the passenger seat where your mother is holding in the sniffles and sobs that threaten to slip out. She doesn't want to leave her "baby" girl in some prison turned academy but because of the jack – _excuse the language but its like instinct_ – ass in the driver's seat, she doesn't really have a choice. And this fact kills you on the inside – _because you know that you'd never show that kind of weakness on the outside_ – but you're powerless to stop it. You're so powerless against it that you hate yourself for it, among other things that you hate about yourself. Your getting off track again but it doesn't matter as the ass-wipe pulls up to the curb in front of a whole lot of people which irks you since you know that he knows that you loath public attention.

You sigh and open the door without a glance at your siblings and mother. You already know that they will follow you out and they do, in fact, do that. You hear their doors opening and closing as they walk over to you to say their final farewells. You brother and sister, both college age, hug you tightly and tell you to behave yourself – _which is something that you cannot promise and they know that too_ – before going back into the car to let our mother to have the last final farewell. You lift your chin to look you mother in the face, a face so similar to your own according to your friends, and that's when she breaks down. You surpress the flush that threatens to appear on your cheeks when you feel the eyes of strangers on you, other students you assume, as your mother is bawling and stuttering out apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You hear hear repeat those two words over and over again while you stand in front of her a bit awkwardly. You glance around quickly, almost too quickly, and give the people staring a glare that could kill if looks could. They seem to get the message as they stop staring and go about their own business. You sigh softly and wrap your arms around your mothers shoulders. She stiffens in surprise and shock since you haven't hugged her – _or anyone really_ – in years. However, she soon begins to hug back and you can feel the shoulder of your, favorite, white hoodie begin to soak. At this point you begin to pull away from her and she seems to understand that its time for you to go. You brush off imaginary dust off your white hoodie and red plaid shirt as your mother wipes the tears away from her eyes and trys to compose herself. She glances over your shoulder before giving you a quick kiss on the cheek while whispering "goodbye."

You vaguely remember muttering your own farewell before hearing the car door shut behind you and the engine roaring as the car left. Your bags – _apparently brought out by my siblings before they entered the car_ – sat beside you and you sigh once more. You're supposed to stay there in that very spot in front of the entrance to the school, where **everyone** can see you, until someone from the office or whatever comes to pick you up. You can't help but sigh again and sit down on one of your suitcases that sits up right. Your eyes quickly glance around, too quick for anyone else to notice, and you notice some "fellow" students looking your way. You cross one leg over the other, making your skirt ride up slightly on purpose, and surpress the smirk that tries forming on your face as you notice their heads turning away with flushed cheeks. You chuckle softly but frown when you notice that someone is approaching you. You aren't actually facing them but you can feel their presence hovering next to you.

There's a slight twitch in your eye as you figure that this person is waiting for you to turn around and look at them before they start talking. You loath this because it annoys you so much. You sigh softly and turn your head to look at the person, an eye raising in question. The person standing before you is a proud looking male, his head held high and posture as straight as his spine will allow it to be. His hair is black with a blue tint to it while his eyes are a cold blue that have a look in them that should not be in someone – _you're guessing here_ – or, at least, you think it shouldn't be there. He looks strict and harsh as he looks down at you, his cold eyes narrowing as he tries to study you. You stand up, moving around your bags and suitcases, to pick up your things. You glance over to him and you can see that he's a bit surprised.

"How did you know–"

"–That you're the person that's supposed to help me with my damn suitcases and bags?"

Oh, he does not seem to like that. The fact that you interrupted him seems to cause a slight twitch in his eye and you bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from laughing at him. He simply mutters something underneath his and moves to – _finally_ – grab some of your suitcases. He picked them up as if they were filled with nothing but air and began to march towards what looked like the dorm rooms. One of your hands is wrapped around the strap of your duffle bag and your grip tightens around it as you steel yourself. "_This is just another school."_ You remind yourself over and over again. Your jaw clenches involuntary as you see that as you and the male who has yet to introduce himself – _rude much? _– get closer to the dorms, the number of students increase which means that there's more staring and whispering than you can normally handle.

"_I hate attention from large crowds."_

* * *

Luckily, you got to your dorm room without punching the living daylights out of someone. That would've been a disaster waiting to happen. So, apparently the guy that helped you with your luggage was the headmaster's –_mistress, whatever_– son, Kronos or whatever it was – _but you really know that his name is Chrono, you just don't want to admit that you remember his name since he never really introduced himself._ You figured out who he was –_after he left without a word... what a douche bag_– from all the "whispering" going on. Anyways, once he gave you the key to your room, you opened it up and kicked your luggage inside.

The room was dull with blank white walls that loomed over you. You scan the room in clockwise fashion, starting with the upper right corner. There was a twin sized bed, sheets folded and neat, that sat there all lonely. Going along the wall, you see that there is a dresser which is just like the rest of the room: plain. The door is behind you, slightly ajar, and its the only thing that isn't white, instead its grey. That doesn't really add any "flare" to the room but you think its a small improvement from all the white in the room. Anyways, your eyes trail along to the left wall where you see another door, the closet you assume. Your gaze continues to the wall in front of you where a wooden desk sits in front of a small window with grey blinds. A shaded lamp rest on top of the desk and you see that the chair of the desk is tucked nicely in the space where the desk chair is supposed to go.

You sigh softly, continuing to kick your luggage so that they rest beside your new bed. The duffle bag the rests on your shoulder is soon dropped on top of the bed. You step over your luggage and head to the door across from you, twisting the door nob to see what lies behind it. You find out that it is indeed a closet. You figure that there has to be a bathroom somewhere in the dorm house – _which you'll eventually stumble upon _– and a cafeteria on campus. You go back to where your luggage was kicked and begin to manuver them into the closet, promising yourself that you'll unpack later and fill up the dresser as well as the closet. You go over to your duffle bag and sling it over your shoulder once more, moving towards the door. You open the door and close it behind you once your outside. Classes are in session right now but there was a note on the desk that had said you were excussed for the day. Later, someone would drop off your schedual in your room. You lock the door and set off to find a quiet place to relax for the meanwhile.

* * *

_Okay, so maybe going around the campus without a map was a bad idea._You're lost, completely lost. Why the hell was the campus so big anyways? Oh wait, it used to be a prison/boot camp which the people in charge completely deny but you think they're lying cause why else would they make this place an academy for straightening up "troubled" kids. You sigh and look around your surroundings to try to figure out where you are. There are buildings everywhere and its deadly silent which worries you quite a bit. Suddenly, you hear the blowing of whistles coming from behind you and you turn to see what's going out, eyebrows furrowing slightly in a mix of irritation and confusion. Beig mistake. You're suddenly pushed backwards by this painful force that hits you from behind and you land on your ass with a sharp yelp of pain.

You don't even realize that you've closed your eyes until you hear the thundering sound of running feet yet you don't see the people that are running. You can't see anything once you open your eyes and you notice that someone is on top of you, blocking you view and you can feel them straddling your waist. Your jaw clenches in annoyance, you didn't want anything like this to happen to you on your first day of a new school. However, your jaw muscles loosen out of schock when you hear a girly sounding groan coming from the person straddling you. That's when you realize that the position you're trapped in is a little too... sexual for your liking.

A scowl forms on your face and you push the person off of you, ignoring their yelp of surprise. You realize that your duffle bag is gone and you frantically search for it, ignoring the other bodies around you. Suddenly, a hand offers you the strap of your bag to you and you take it without a word. You simply nod your head in thanks without really looking at who had offered you the strap. You stand up, dusting off the dirt on your clothes. You push past the people, glaring at the ones who stared at you with concern. You bite the inside of your cheek to prevent the growl that is rumbling in your throat. You keep moving, not even sparing a glance at the female that had ran into you. However, when a hand lands on your shoulder, instinct takes over.

Your body whips around by spinning on your heels, consequently removed the hand on your shoulder, and your arm reels back quickly, too quickly for the other person to react, and your fist slams squarely against their jaw. You feel your eyes widen in shock as you realize what you've done and apologizes are on the tip of your tongue but none of them come out. The person, a male, cradles his jaw in pain and you can hear him whimper slightly. That's when you realize that you recongnize this person. The black hair with a blue tint to it reveals that you had just punched the headmistress's son.

"_Shit..."_ Runs through your mind again and again. Then, you realize that the other people around you are stock still with shock, even the female that had ran into you. That's when you take a second to really look at your surroundings. There is a crowd around you, Chrono, and the female. Most of them are wearing sashes around their biceps which, you guess, means that they are a part of some student councel. The female that you had pushed off of you is still on the ground and for the first time, you take in her features which are awe-striking. Her hair is a foreign blonde, framing facial features that most girls would kill for. Her skin is pale but not "vampire" pale like in _Twilight_ and her eyes – _holy shit, her eyes _– are the most captivating color that you've ever seen. They're red, a shade of red that you would have never believed someone could have possessed as an eye color, and you cannot find the words to describe them.

Your jaw muscles clench when you realize that she's staring back at you and then you realize that you are staring – _stop staring already_. You move you gaze to Chrono, who is no longer cradling his jaw. He's looking at you with a gaze filled with anger, shock, pain, and... could it be? You blink slowly and your eyes narrow. You know that look in his eyes, you've seen it plenty of times. Fear. There's a hint of fear in his eyes but its hidden behind the different emotions that flicker back and forth in his eyes. You can tell that he's trying to control his emotions but both of you know that he's not doing a very good job of that.

You sigh, reaching into your duffle bag by opening it just enough to slip you hand into it. You see him stiffen, putting up his arms in defense. You search around and soon you find what your looking for. You bring it out, crushing the cold package in your hand, an ice pack, and press it against his jaw in a tender fashion – _which is a bit out of character_. The shocked expressions that form on the faces around you makes you want to double over in laughter but, instead, you just offer a small smile and turn on your heels to get the hell away from all of the attention that is directed at you. You don't even bother giving them a second glance as you passby nameless faces. However, once you turn a corner, your eyes seek out the blonde goddess.

She's staring right at you, ignoring the other people around her that are yelling at her to get up and go back to the solitary room – _probably something similar to that of detention except... you're alone_. The voice of Chrono booms loud and clearly, reaching your ears easily. And then, that's when you hear it.

"Face **the consequences**, _Fate._"

**The Consequences: Preface **–** End**

* * *

**AN: **So, love it? Hate it? Let me know. This is only the beginning and I chose to write in second person because I wanted to test it out, but this is the only chapter that will be in second person for a long, long time. I have this story planned out to the fifth chapter(?) but I'm not really sure how many chapters there will be in total. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, probably whenever my muse is in. Anyways, enough with my rambling. See you readers next time! Oh, by the way, can you guys guess who was the narrator of this story?

**Next Chapter:** Our main character gets her schedual and meets some... special individuals.


End file.
